It's Not True!
by Ookami-jin
Summary: Syaoran invites Sakura and Tomoyo over and they invite an extra guest. What will happen? [shonen-ai yaoi] ExS..maybe some SxT(SakuraxTomoyo) no like, no read..you'll see why it's yaoi in later chapters rated R!
1. why are you here?

This is my first CCS story and I hope you guys like it...the only thing I own is Li-Kun's house. This WILL be yaoi, but right no it's shonen-ai...sort of. O.o

sc is scene change...fb is flashback..usually after some lines like ---...--- it will change pov

I don't know what all will work because this is the first time I've uploaded since this new thing they have...ENJOY!...please

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I thought as my hand collided with a web off sticky net… "YUCK!"

I shook the spider webs off my hand and looked for the spider, which looked to be laughing at me. I reached around the filthy thing, and flicked the switch I was originally reaching for. Suddenly, light was everywhere and I put my hand over my night-accustomed eyes.

"Finally…" I whispered under my breath. Five hours ago it was bright and shining and everything was beautiful. All green and bright. It was 2 o'clock and I had just gotten out of school, and went home with no homework on a Friday night. So, me being the teenager I am, I invited Sakura and Yoyo over. I called Tomoyo, Yoyo. Sakura thought it was cute and started calling her that, too.

Anyway, that was about 3 o'clock. At about six, Sakura called me and asked if she could bring another friend.

fb

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-

"Hello?"

"-Laughing- Oh, hello? Li-kun? Is that you?"

"No Sakura, this is Amy from down the lane. Syaoran is my boyfriend and I live with him. Who else would this be?"

"Wow Amy, you sound manly. Are you sick? Anyway, ask your boyfriend if I could bring a friend."

"What friend? I thought Yoyo and I were your only friends?"

"Oh now Li-kun, I can't love you guys ALL the time, honestly. –Giggling-"

"Riiiiiiight. Okay, whatever. Just make sure whoever it is they're not as annoying as you, which would be a bad thing."

"FINE THEN!! WE'RE OVER! And by the way, we'll be there at seven. SYONARA!"

-Click-

"Well, that was weird…what do you think Amy?"

sc

Okay…now.

It's seven o'clock. I'm waiting for the hurricane that is Sakura to come and destroy my home. Speaking of destroy; I hope she doesn't bring that stupid stuffed animal. He's a tornado in disguise, I tell you.

I wonder where they'll sleep; most likely they'll stay the night. I wonder who she's bringing. If it's that little rich bitch Anako then, I'm kickin her out. 'Please, call me Ana.' She's not even American! Geez, getting me all worked up! Where are they? Why aren't they here? I'm thirsty. AHHHH!! Oh, just the doorbell. Do I want water or…oh! The doorbell!

"Coming!"

-Opens door- "Hi Sakura-chan! Hi Yoyo-chan! Hi Eriol-kun! How are you- Eriol? What the fuck?!"

"Now, now Syaoran dear, he's our friend!"

"But Sakura, he's not my friend!"

"Li-san, be nice! –Yoyo is talking now- He's a friend to us ALL."

I looked over at Eriol and gasped. His hair was long down to his butt, and his eyes were shining brightly with some unknown emotion. His glasses were on the bridge of his nose as he looked up at me. He smiled…Oh, he smiled. I mean...he smiled, and I didn't like it. I'm mad at him! Why? I can't remember, he's very cute, when did this happen? I've known for some time that I was attracted to males and so have Sakura and Yoyo, but Eriol?

"I guess."

Sakura piped up, "Hear that Eriol! Syaoran loves you!"

"I do NOT!"

"Don't gotta get all defensive, Li-chan."

"Hello Syaoran." It was the first time he said something since he walked in the door. His voice was like caramel, honey, AND creamy milk chocolate! Oh the deliciousness. Mmmm, Caramel-covered Eriol. Honey-covered Eriol! Oooo, chocolate covered Eriol!! I mean….

"H-hi…"

I could've put more effort into that. I can't believe how tiny I sounded. Oh man, he's looking at me with that face! I can't breath, am I blushing? My face is burning! This is embarrassing!

Wow, Syaoran-chan sure got red. Hehehe kinda reminds me of a strawberry. He's so cute. Wait, red? Is he blushing?! OH MY GOD! Syaoran has a crush on Eriol! AHAHAHA!

I looked over at Yoyo-chan and wandered if she noticed. I saw the starry look in her eyes and automatically knew what that meant. We had to get them together.


	2. BINGO and popcorn

I hope this works. Sorry for earlier confusion, some of the dash mark things didn't work. I had started the second chapter and lost my train of thought. I finished it just now, so I don't know what I was getting at.

Once again, the only things I own are Li-kun's apartment/house thingy.

warning:A couple of stray thoughts here, and Eriol hinting at naughtiness...mmm, naughty.

Also, the only thing I can find that works to seperate is the '&' sign, so forgive me and...the system.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night…

"BINGO!"

"Sakura…we're playing checkers…"

"Oh...well, same thing."

We had sat down to play a game of checkers because Li wanted to impress Eriol with is strategic-ness… Actually, it was because it was the only board game he had and I wanted a board game. But, I know deep in his heart that is why he picked it. Hehehe…Tomoyo and I had excused ourselves to the bathroom after my Bingo incident.

&In bathroom&

"Sooo…Sakura. You thinkin, what I'm thinkin?"

"YOU WANT A HOT FUDGE SUNDAE, TOO? I mean, yes."

Blank stare- "I thought so. How do we do it?"

"I dunno; leave them alone together and see what happens?"

"But Sakura, that won't-wait, they ARE alone together. YOU ARE BRILLIANT!"

"Thanks!" –Is happy-

&In room: Li-kun&

I moved my red checker to the square diagonal of me. Damn it…he got me again. He is so smart. I mean…GOD DAMNIT! He did it again.

"So, you're pretty good at this."

He smiles at me. I wait for him to say something and he opens his mouth and…yawns. My eye is twitching...I can feel it… SAY SOMETHING!

"Umm, like what Syaoran?"

I open my eyes. I said that out loud? He looks puzzled, and cute. I look past him to the hallway and see a bunch of brown hair whip around the corner. What is she doing? Oh...I get it! She's spying on us! Well, duh. BUT, she's trying to get us together! I'll show her, I'll just play along. Besides, Eriol doesn't like me anyway!

&Eriol-kun&

God…Syaoran looks so hot tonight. I'm trying not to say anything that would make him mad at me. I'm tempted to tease, but I don't want him to throw me out. I really want to see him blush though, maybe just once…

"Syaoran-kun, it's your turn." I smile at him….there it is. A light pink tint to his cheeks. I want more! He will be red! I saw him blushing when he looked at me earlier, he was beautiful.

I feel like being naughty tonight…hmm. Where are Sakura and Tomoyo-chan? Maybe they can help me…uh, fulfill my needs? Yeah…AHAHAHA! I'm losing it...Ahh, they're they are.

"Hey guys! Who won?"

"Must you really ask?"

"Hmm, you've got a point."

We all just sat there and stare at each other for a bit. Tomoyo and Sakura-chan look slightly expectant, and Li-kun is still a bit pink. How cute. Oh, yes…fulfill my needs. I need some ACTION! The last time I had action was during a fight while playing the game Tekken…

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" asks Tomoyo-chan.

Sakura butts her way in and says, "MOVIE! A scary movie, that way Li-kun can have a reason to snuggle against Eriol!"

"I do not want to SNUGGLE anyone!" he yells defiantly.

You know you want me. Ha, I'll make him say it. Oh he wants me just as bad as I want him, I can tell. My, what a bad boy I am tonight. I think Li-kun is rubbing off on me. Ooh, Li-kun rubbing me…I mean, "That sounds pleasant. I rather enjoy scary movies. Li-kun, would you happen to have any popcorn?"

&Li-kun&

Popcorn, popcorn, yes I have popcorn, but the real question is…do you want any? I mean, "Yes, I-I'll go make some."

He smiles at me. This is weird. I can see an evil glint in his eye as I leave for the kitchen of my apartment building in which I live alone. Gee, won't be alone tonight. I feel my face heat up a bit as I picture Eriol lying in to bed next to me.

This is gonna be a long night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tell me what you think. PLz review as my other stories were deleted and what not when I had to change my e-mail adress cuz I got cut off. I'll re-submit them so you folks can read them. Plz read them.

anywho..BYEZERZ!...wow...


End file.
